<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burning Desire by GayGothicFanboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208597">Burning Desire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy'>GayGothicFanboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Night at the Museum (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Jealousy, Sorry I couldn't not add Joan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She hates how jealous they make her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amelia Earhart/Sacajawea (Night at the Museum), Joan of Arc &amp; Rebecca Hutman (Night at the Museum), Joan of Arc/Amelia Earhart (Night at the Museum), Rebecca Hutman/Sacajawea (Night at the Museum)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burning Desire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>       Night was something Sacagawea looked forward to--even more so then she usually did; because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>       Larry had convinced McPhee to pull exhibits from the federal archives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Larry had told them that he did that just because he felt bad and that they deserved to be here with the tablet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         McPhee had complained, saying something along the lines of that they can't keep taking in exhibits. But, McPhee had complied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Sacagawea found herself hanging out with Amelia most of the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Wea often found herself trying to make the other girl laugh; in Wea's opinion, Amelia's giggle was just the cutest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          Sacagawea had grown rather fond of the other girl--it was to the point that she never wanted to be separated from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       One night, the two girls found themselves sitting on the staircase, chatting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "Have you friends done anything weird?" Wea asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        It hasn't taken Amelia long to become close with Octavius and Al.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Amelia chuckled slightly. "They stole Nick's so called 'secret stash of oreos'."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "I set McPhee's car on fire," Wea told the other girl, proudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Amelia burst out laughing, which made Sacagawea's heart soar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "What's going on over here?" A voice called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Both girls looked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        There was a girl by the name of Joan of Arc just staring at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Joan had been at the museum as long as Wea, but the two never really interacted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          Joan observed the two girls for a split moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         "I was just-" Wea began, not being able to finish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Joan slid close to Amelia. "And what's your name?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         "Amelia," she began, a little nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "Hey, don't be shy. I don't bite." Joan smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Amelia smiled slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Joan stood. "How about you and me hang out in the Hall of Minuatures." The French girl had her hand out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Amelia grabbed Joan's hand, being pulled up. "I'm not quite sure about that--I'm a little to tired to go on a walk-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Joan smirked once again as she picked Amelia up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Amelia did her giggle. "Onward!" She giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Then she and Joan headed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        The sound of metal armor clinking slowly disappeared down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Amelia had done that giggle--the one that made Wea so happy. But, the pilot had done it for Joan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         "Fuck!" Sacagawea angry yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Her rage was soon drowned in sadness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          She huffed as she slid down those last steps and held back tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          **</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Nights passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Joan and Amelia seemed to be becoming closer and closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Joan and Amelia were speaking to each other and out of the blue, Joan kissed Amelia's hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Amelia's face turned ruby red with blushed as she giggled, looking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          Joan chuckled. "You like me don't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          "Maybe. I'll never tell."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Sacagawea seemed to feel a new emotion that she couldn't quite comprehend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Rebecca approached the native girl. "Are you alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "Do I look alright?" Sacagawea snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          Rebecca of course was taken aback by this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          Sacagawea sighed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just have a lot of feelings to unpack."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Rebecca looked at Wea expectantly. "Oh? What kinds of feelings."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "Well I don't like Joan and Amelia hanging out together. I wish it was me Amelia was hanging out with," Wea began. "I wish I was the one that kissed her hand...not Joan." Sacagawea was surprised that the last part came out of her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         "That sounds like jealousy," Rebecca told her. "I know a thing or two about jealousy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         "You do?" Sacagawea raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          Rebecca quietly chuckled. "Yes, unfortunately. In middle school, my older brother had this girlfriend--I thought she was the most gorgeous girl that I had ever seen. And I was jealous of my brother."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "So how do I make this go away?" Sacagawea bit her lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "Simple," Rebecca began. "You make her jealous."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "And how do I do that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "Kiss me," Rebecca simply said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         "What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         "Fine. I'll do it then." Rebecca dipped Wea and then kissed her on the lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          Sacagawea has caught off guard by this, but she didn't show it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Amelia gazed toward the two other girls and looked startled. All the color drained from her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Joan followed Amelia's eyeline. "Come on. You don't need her." The French girl took the pilot's hand and led her away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        **</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        This went on for nights--well, that was until one night….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Amelia walked up to Wea. "Hey, do you know where Joan is? I've been looking for her, but yet, I've had no such luck."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Wea shook her head. "No, I haven't.  But, you haven't happened to run into Rebecca, have you? I haven't seen her all night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         "Nope," Amelia sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>         "So, how's things with your </span>
  <em>
    <span>girlfriend </span>
  </em>
  <span>Joan?" Sacagawea asked, jealousy seeping out of her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         "She's not my girlfriend," Amelia told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          "She's not?" Sacagawea was genuinely confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           Amelia shook her head. "Nope." She paused before asking, "What about you and Rebecca?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          "She's merely a friend...nothing more," Sacagawea stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Amelia smiled a bit. "Good." She laughed a bit. "I guess I was jealous of Rebecca."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         "I was jealous of Joan," Sacagawea blurted out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          "You were? Seriously?" Amelia seemed caught off guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           "Yeah, duh. I mean, she was so damn lucky that she got to hanging out with Amelia fucking Earhart!" Wea told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Amelia smiled softly, looking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Sacagawea slipped a finger under Amelia's chin--turning her back toward the other girl; Wea tilted the pilot's head up before kissing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Joan and Rebecca peered out from behind a bush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           "It worked," Rebecca said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           "Hell yeah it did!" Joan smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "So, do you wanna like order a pizza or something?" Rebecca asked the French girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "Yes," Joan said as Rebecca chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            And they were both happy that Amelia and Sacagawea had finally admitted their feelings for each other.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>